Double Dipping
by FluffyWordBender
Summary: What happens when Ford return from the Multiverse, with a demon in his pocket? And when a Dorito is causing more and more trouble? Two Dipper's? Secrets, but will we know them all? Or will we get answers to know them? I honestly have no idea.
**Starts with Ford is still in the portal**

"Who are you!" Stanford Pines yelled at a demon, it had a human body, but the head was a blue pine tree, like the tree was flat. Ford held the triangle shaped handgun at him.

"I-I can't tell you that, the Time Baby made me promise!" The boy said, the tree glowing a little more blue, much like Bill, his voice always changing, never the same voice that said two words. "But I'm here to help!" The demon seemed panicked.

"And you aren't Bill?" Ford was clearly alerted with the glowing.

"I'm here to help stopping him, but we gotta wait until the portal opens again"

Ford didn't age while he was in that portal, but the demon did.

That was roughly 5 years ago, Stan had opened the portal again, though Dipper had tried to stop him, Mabel had been confused.

"Who's that?!" Dipper asked, as a cloaked person walked out of the portal, none saw the demon -who had shrinked in size, only a little sapling with small black arms, legs and two eyes, hiding in one of the many pockets of the jacket.

"The author of the journals…" Stan paused, as the cloaked man took off the things covering his head. "My brother."

… Smack. Ford had punched Stan hard in the face. Dipper squealed high pitched, then almost puking in excitement.

"Holy Dorito! Did I always squeak this loudly?" The little sapling asked, with Dipper's voice, though he sounded like he was 18, voice muffled by the jacket.

"What was that?" Mabel asked, as she looked even more freaked out.

"Who are you?" Ford asked, looking at the younger twins and Soos.

"Your great nephews, and Soos" Stan said, grumbling about the earlier punch.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Mabel yelled, confused.

Later that afternoon, Mabel were cooking dinner with the help of Stan, while Dipper and Ford sat at the table in the kitchen.

"Can't breathe!" A muffled voice from the jacket said, still an older version of Dipper's voice, the voice was a little bit more arrogant.

"Sorry, kinda forgot" Ford apologized, opened his jacket and let the sapling onto the table.

"What the…?" Dipper said, looking at the demon.

"No I'm not Bill." The sapling said, floating towards Dipper, and sat onto the tip of the cap.

"What's your name? What are you?" Dipper mumbled, trying to look at the demon.

"My name is Dipper Pines, dream demon" the sapling practically beamed. "And no, I don't make deals" The youngest Dipper squealed again, accidentally making the demon fall down. Everyone looked at the falling demon, who transformed into a handsome 18 year old version of Dipper, without the pine tree head, and with a worn cap on.

"How is this even possible?" Ford mumbled, as he stood up.

"As I said 4 years ago, Time Baby made me promise, though said I could tell who I am when you got out of the portal, the baby knew you all needed help to something, I can't tell you what, because I just can't. So here I am" The elder Dipper said, backing backwards slightly.

"Why do you seem so insane compared to Dipper?" Mabel asked, worriedly.

"I may have lost some of my sanity in the portal and nodeggamderiw." Dipper nervously bit his lower lip.

"A… What?" Mabel said, confused about the last word.

"Fj pl ploov jxybi" the demon looked sad, only to get confused looks.

"Calm down, nobody's gonna hurt you" Ford mumbled, calmly walking to the sad demon, and hugged him.

"H-he knows I'm here, he's talking to me"

"He isn't gonna hurt you, I won't let that happen"

… Silence.

"So what're we gonna call the demon Dipper and the normal Dipper?" Mabel asked, placing dinner on the table with the help of Stan.

"No one's gonna be Classic." Both Dippers said.

"I'm used to calling him Pine Tree" Ford said, the youngest Dipper flinched.

"That'll just traumatized the younger me… Bill calls me that too, though I don't give a f-"

"Language!" Stan said, getting a surprised glare from his twin.

"Sorry Grunkle Stan, forgot… Okay I don't give a Dorito." Dipper smiled, Ford had moved away from their hug.

"What is it with you and dorito's?" Stan asked, as they started to eat, well the demon didn't eat.

"You're gonna find out"

"I've got it! Demon Dipper is Tyrone, because Dipper likes that name! And we'll get Tyrone a new look so people won't recognize him!" Mabel said, smiling, offering Mabel Juice to everyone.

"I can just morph into looking different." He morphed into a human version of Bill, though only he knew it. "Though I can't get rid of something on my back… Oh yeah the voice" his voice changed, sounding a little more raspy and slightly darker.

"Perfect" Mabel said.

They all went to bed, surprisingly Ford's room was the way he left it, so both Ford and 'Tyrone' were going to sleep in his old bed, but 'Tyrone' morphed back into his old self.

"When are we going to tell them we're a couple?" Dipper asked, as they stripped, getting ready for a shower together.

"Soon, I hope" Ford kissed him softly.

Meanwhile, in the attic, the twins couldn't sleep.

"Oh my god, did you see how hot he became! I know it's weird saying this about older you, but seriously!" Mabel fangirled.

"That was honestly quite disturbing." Dipper said, "he totally got a chance with Wendy"

"Maybe he already have a girlfriend?"

The following morning, Ford and 'Tyrone' woke first, so they already sat at the table, eating cereal, when Stan joined.

The youngest twins were of course the last to join, Dipper glared jealously at 'Tyrone'.

"Dipper, could you please stop staring at me? I don't want to date Wendy." 'Tyrone' said, not even looking at his younger self. Dipper flushed bright red, looking down.

"Now might be a good time to tell them?" Ford whispered to the demon, who just nodded, blushing a little.

"Tell us what?" Stan asked, still grumpy about the punch from yesterday.

"That Ford and I are actually a couple" 'Tyrone' smiled, as the youngest twins spit out their cereals in shock, Stan did as well with his coffee.

"We've been for 2 years soon" Ford added in, and at that, Stan left.

"B-but Ford's like… What 60? And you're 18!" The young Dipper said, panicking.

"Time is irrelevant, reality is an illusion" 'Tyrone' smirked, still eating.

"That's what Bill said to Gideon…" Dipper mumbled.

"Call him Dorito. Say his name too many times and he'll appear" 'Tyrone' warned. "But every demon knows that about time and reality. Basic knowledge"

"I want to know how you two got together" Mabel said, curiously.

"We almost got killed by some demons, but hid inside a small closet, and well, we stood chest to chest, covered in mud and blood, and just stared into each other's eyes-" 'Tyrone' was cut off.

"That's not how it happened, not with the staring." Ford said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay fine, I just sort of kissed him, and he kissed black" 'Tyrone' smiled brightly.

"It was weird since your head was a pine tree." Ford mumbled lowly.

"It was still pleasant" the younger Dipper was absolutely horrified.

"Hey guys-who is that?" Wendy asked, as she walked in, half an hour before work to chill with the twins.

"This is Ford, Stan's… Nephew. And Tyrone Mclovin." Mabel said, smiling.

"Hey" 'Tyrone' said, smiling, secretly holding hands with Ford under the table.

"Hey" she said back, trying to hide that she thought he was hot.

"C'mon Ford, let's walk in the forest! I think Dipper mentioned something about gnomes" 'Tyrone' dragged Ford out of the Shack, and into the forest. "You ok?" He asked when they just wandered around.

"I didn't think Stan would take it that hard." The elder said, looking a bit sad.

"He'll come around, though you did punch him rather hard…"

"Schmeblularg(you know what gnome I'm writing about)" a gnome said, startling both of them. They both knelt to the gnome, smiling.

"Hey there, how's senior going?" Ford asked, they got a bright smile in return.

"Senior?" Dipper asked, still holding Ford's hand.

"His father, the one in journal #3" Ford smiled.

"In the start of this summer, Mabel were close to getting married to them all, though Mabel and I got them away and out of Gideon's power, with a leaf blower" Dipper said.

A week later, Dipper, Dipper and Ford were playing D, D and more D. But then, the demon looked worried.

"Sorry, gotta go, something's not right in the forest… Continue the game, I'll be back soon." The demon then disappeared, leaving both confused.

That was 2 hours earlier. Both Ford, Dipper jr, Mabel and Stan worried about the demon. But started worrying about Dipper jr, when he fell asleep while walking.

"He's in the dreamscape!" Ford explained, lifting the young boy onto the sofa. "Might be the dorito. Or… the sapling" Ford was worried, even more now were Dipper jr was in the dreamscape.

Dipper jr woke up fast, screaming, mumbling. "H-he's out in the forest, the dorito is there too! He's in danger!"

The four ran out in the forest, Dipper jr leading the way. They stopped running in shock. Seeing the triangle red in anger and a very pissed off Dipper Pines -with a red and white hat, instead of the usual blue and white-, his eyes blood red, his smile was the one of an angry demon, his teeth sharper than needles.

"I knew you'd be trouble!" Bill said, floating higher, but Dipper floated too, following him higher.

"I _know_ you _are_ trouble! You took **everything** from me! But I won't let that happen to **anyone** other than you! I'll do anything to keep **everyone** safe!" The older Dipper's voice broke multiple times, sounding much more demonic, than normal.

"I fucking hate you, Pine Tree, dream demon, protector of Gravity Falls. I'll kill you last, let you see how I kill everyone you love." Bill began to laugh, as he disappeared.

The older Dipper fell in pain, eyes, teeth and hat returning to normal, first noticing now how badly he was hurt. None were quick enough to catch him, but they heard bones snap. The four ran to him, Ford got there first, then Stan, Dipper and Mabel.

"I'm sorry… Uoy evol I drof" The demon whispered, coughing up blood, but his blood were black, not red.

"Oot uoy evol, but you gotta keep being alive" Ford said, trying to get the bleeding to stop, almost crying.

"Please don't die" Mabel cried, clinging to her twin, who were also crying.

"... I'm already dead, been for some years…" That only got them all to cry, even Stan. "Will killed me… But he made a mistake… No one can kill a protector, though one can harm" Dipper slowly, but fast, healed.

"Protector?" The younger Dipper asked, crying.

"... I'm not from this dimension… though from a similar one… But, I'm not like the rest of my family, I got abandoned. Only because I became friends with a Pines" The demon looked away from them, he didn't like to talk about his family. The two pairs of twins looked at eachother, confused. "My name is Dipper… Gleeful. I befriended Gideon Pines." Stan, Dipper and Mabel gasped. "That's when Will killed me, though Will is usually harmless."

"Will?" Ford asked, confused.

"My dimensions Bill. He's blue, scared… Everything is reversed from here." The demon looked down. "Gideon gave me my hat, and I died with it on"

"W-who made the deal with Will to kill you…?" Mabel cried, still clinging to her twin.

"I-I don't want to tell. Maybe later, or something…" The Gleeful was healed.

"I don't want you near them, nor Ford. Get away from here." Stan said, he didn't trust Dipper anymore, not after what he just told them. Ford and the younger twins noticed the demon flinch in what appeared to be… Fear? And then he were gone.

"Why couldn't he stay!" Ford yelled angrily, he hadn't moved an inch from the position he sat in the moment his sapling disappeared.

"He only means harm!" Stan yelled back.

"He was scared when you demanded him gone!" Ford finally got up, looking angry and sad.

"Problematic only because you got him so paranoid!"

"I didn't get him paranoid! He was already paranoid when I befriended him! He was finally getting comfortable around people again!" Then Ford started drawing the Cipher Wheel, but with the pine tree in the middle, and Bill where the pine tree would be.

He started chanting.

"Is that how to get him?" Dipper asked lowly, Ford just nodded. When the demon finally arrived, he was covered in bruises, even had blood running from his nose.

Ford quickly hugged him, comforting him. None said anything, they could see that he was beaten up, not self-inflicted.

-.-.-.-

Wiredmaggedon was ragging, Ford was golden, and the two Dipper's and Mabel returned to the Shack, and the older Dipper actually looked like himself.

"We've got something to tell you all! Tyrone isn't Tyrone! He's the protector of Gravity Falls!" Demon Dipper was nervous, heck he was scared.

"I've been having a crush on older Dipper?" Wendy mumbled.

"I'm from another dimension, just like Ford travelled between multidimensions. But, I wasn't born as Pines, I sort of lied about that… I got killed, by a certain triangle, and joined Ford in the multidimensions. Now I'm here to protect Gravity Falls." He said, nervously.

"We need all the help we can get" They started rebuilding the Shack into a machine, to fight against Bill.

But the protector of Gravity Falls was gone, already fighting Bill.

"I'll make a deal with you! Stop this, and never come back! Ever! And I'll be gone too!" Dipper yelled at Bill. Who then looked stupidly at him.

"Nope. Not accepting." Bill laughed, sending the other demon back to the shack.

"God fucking dammit! I'm gonna murder that dorito!" The demon yelled, his hat and eyes turning red.

Everything went just as in those episodes, though Stan was covered in makeup and whatnot to look younger, the demon Dipper nowhere to be seen. In the end, when Ford was going to eriese Stan's memories, the memory gun wrote 'Dipper Gleeful' instead of 'Stanley Pines'. But Ford still shot, as the body in front of them slowly changed into the 18 year old Dipper.

-.-.-.-.-

"Hey… Ford…" the demon whispered, laying on the earth in the forest, they had found Stan in the Shack, so the four walked sadly to the demon. "Memory guns don't work long on demons, we're all knowing" He got up, and ran to Ford, kissing him gentle and loving. Ford returned the kiss. They smiled, though the three others made faces when they kissed, and went to the Shack again.

"Why did you take my form" Stan asked, once he got the chance to talk with the older Dipper alone.

"I… I didn't want you to suffer from memory loss, and… And… I've already seen what would have happened if it were you… It was heartbreaking" He started crying softly.

"Calm down… Everything's gonna be fine…" Stan said, "And I'm okay with you and my brother dating, he didn't know it was you, that you're his nephew" Stan said, following the other to the ruined kitchen, where the others were, resting from the hard fight.

"I-I can make everything in the Shack like it used to be?" He offered, the rest happily said thanks.

Everything was back to normal in Gravity Falls, well as normal at it could get.

-.-.-.-

Most people from Gravity Falls got to the lake, to swim and celebrate. That included the Pines -and that one Gleeful. Gideon also came. Everyone was swimming or chatting at the shore, but neither older Dipper nor Ford wanted to take their shirts off, Dipper didn't want to take his long pants off, he hadn't been wearing shorts during the whole time he got through the portal with Ford.

"C'mon! I know both of you got swimming trunks under your clothes! It's easy to see that!" Mabel said, smiling happily.

"I'm not sure I want to take my clothes off" the older Dipper said, blushing slightly, staring at the ground.

"C'mon! We've already been through hell!" Wendy joined in. "It can't be worse than that!"

"Fine." The demon grumbled, and took off his hoodie, and had nothing under it. "Just don't stare!"

When he threw his hoodie to his backpack, everyone saw horrible scars across his chest and back, and a shit ton of demonic runes, marks and whatnot on his back. Plus the Cipher Wheel, with the pine tree in the middle.

He took off his pants, revealing more horrible scars, and more marks. And some nice green swimming trunks.

Ford joined in on the stripping, knowing his body was something people would stare at, because he had just as many scars, marks and runes on his body as his lover did.

People did stare, a lot. At both of them. But neither did care anymore. Because that knew, no matter what, they would always love each other.

Plus they had muscles, from all the fighting and surviving in the multiverse.

They finally joined the others in the lake, Demon Dipper cheated with the swimming, he was actually just floating like Bill would. Though he didn't tell anyone.

"You're not swimming. Floating like the dorito did." Ford smirked, splashing water at his half secret lover.

"I can't swim, heck, I can't even float without powers. Demons can't float in water, or swim. We sink" His lover smiled, splashing water back at him.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Wendy asked, wondering about the word.

"Remember the blue square?" He asked, smiling more.

"Yeah?" She said, swimming closer to Ford, Mabel and Double Dippers.

"His name is Tad Strange" He laughed, getting the 'normal' guy in Gravity Falls to get to them. "He helped us defeat Bill, needed an inside eye, plus, he's really kind" Dipper smiled, then the four, minus Stan who were on the shore, noticed how Tad was floating like Dipper.

"I'd do anything to stop Bill. He's a maniac." Tad said, everyone agreed on that.

"How many demons are there here in the Falls? I mean, we got two right in front of us…" Dipper jr said, looking curious.

"Many" Both the demons said, Tad's head turning into the square, Dipper's head turning into the pine tree. "Want us to show you all?" They said together, both glowing when they talked. They nodded.

The two demons screamed a high note, a note most people couldn't hear, but Ford heard it clearly.

Soon, there were standing 38 demons, all human form, except one, it was a merman, but with their demonic heads.

"We all protect Gravity Falls, but Dipper Gleeful is the most powerful to protect." Mermando said, his head the form of a guitar, brown.

"Mermando!" Mabel squealed, hugging him.

"Wait… Gleeful?!" Wendy, Gideon, Pacifica and a shit ton of other citizens yelled.

"I did tell you I'm not from this dimension!" Dipper yelled back, his eyes changing color, but not from anger or anything, but revealing his true eye color. Blue, as most Gleeful's. "Where I'm from, Gideon and Pacifica are siblings and Pines! Stan, Ford, Mabel and I are Gleeful!" Dipper laughed, clinging to Ford, for comfort.

"That is so wired" Gideon said, mostly to himself.

"C-can we kiss" Dipper asked Ford lowly, rather he whispered it. As his head returned to normal.

"Well, we both know how to get to the Mindscape if anyone hates us, plus, we could go dimension travel again…" Ford kissed the blushing demon, gentle. Dipper kissed back. They could hear the folk of the town gasp, other shout angrily, and a mumbled 'I'll never get used to seeing that' from the younger Dipper.

In the end, Demon Dipper had to teleport Ford and himself back to the Shack, starting up the portal again.

"Please don't leave!" Stan, younger Dipper Mabel yelled, running to them, shutting down the portal.

"They'll harm us if we stay. Problematic throw me in jail" Ford mumbled, starting the portal again, only to have Stan shutting it down.

"Then we'll run away" Stan said, looking into his brother's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Ford asked, looking back into his brother's eyes.

"Yes"

"Er… Sorry to destroy the moment. I can't leave Gravity Falls, only if I leave through the portal." The demon looked down, adding. "Y-you can still leave, live out your dreams. I'll wait here." Dipper was close to crying, but held the tears back.

"I'm staying if you can't come" The elder twins said at the same time.

-.-.-.-.-

"I'll tell you who made the deal with Will to kill me" The Demon Dipper said, when they were eating dinner one afternoon. The two Stan's and the twins looked happy that he finally wanted to tell them. "I-it was… M-Mabel." They all looked shocked and sad. "We… aren't exactly on good terms… Never have been"

"Why?" Mabel cried, hugging the demon, after she'd got up from her chair.

"I befriended Gideon, and… Stood up against the Double Stan's. Trust me, it was a bad idea from the start. They can get mad easily, but unlike you two, they use violence first, before anything else." He took a short break, before continuing. "The day were I fought Bill on my own out in the forest. When Ford summoned me back, I was beaten up. That was because I somehow got to my normal dimension. And well… Got beaten up"

-.-.-.-.-

12 years later, Mabel, Double Dipper's, Ford and many other people were at the graveyard in Gravity Falls. Ford, Mable and Double Dipper's cried hard, as they lowered a plain black chest with a yellow symbol on it, into the ground. It was Stan.

Ford hadn't aged at all, Demon Dipper stopped aging when his body was the age of 30.

The two never aged, they never got kids -not that they could, both males-

Throughout time, they attended a lot of funerals.

But Bill wasn't a problem anymore, at least.

Bill was stone.

Ford and Dipper could never, figure out all the mysteries of Gravity Falls. There were even more mysteries.

It was tradition for any Pines member, to visit Ford and Dipper at least a week per year.

There was just none knew.

Bill was everywhere.

But mostly, he was in the subconscious of Dipper Gleeful-Pines.

 **The End**


End file.
